


Healers

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [186]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, magic!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint can do magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healers

Clint Barton was a one of a kind guy. 

Aside from his stellar aim and stunning good looks, he also has this devil may care attitude. Well, Phil says devil may care but it’s really more like borderline insubordinate. 

Phil has never had a problem with it, of course - he’s never had a problem with handling Barton. He was mouthy, sure, but Phil found it more amusing than annoying. And okay, sometimes Barton doesn’t do what Phil asks him but that’s only when Barton sees a better option that Phil can’t and he’s never done so without consulting with Phil first.

So really, aside from that, Phil doesn’t really get what all these reports on Barton’s nonexistent insubordination was for. There were a lot of them too. Being Barton’s primary handler, Phil had to sort through the pile of reports and pick out the ones that actually had grounds for a complaint.

And surprise, surprise, none of the 15 reports held ground. Mostly because the 15 reports were all about Clint’s tattoos. 

SHIELD had a dress code for all intents and purposes but people in SHIELD were also allowed to do whatever they wanted with their bodies. You want to color your hair neon pink? Go ahead. You want to pierce your dick? Be our guest. You want to get a sleeve of tattoos? Fury suggests you get the dolphins. As long as it doesn’t interfere with your job, It wasn’t a problem. And Clint’s tattoos? Clearly not a problem.

So Phil did what he always does in cases like these. Stamps a red ‘ _Rejected_ ' stamp on the report followed by the reason why it was rejected. He's starting to think maybe he should get a ' _Barton isn’t breaking company policy nor is he breaking the dress code_ ' stamp.

—-

Phil found out the truth about Barton’s tattoos when Thor barreled through their base in New Mexico. 

Phil suspected something was up with Barton. Barton was great at what he does, sure, but to do so without anything other than his bow and his quiver to help him and still hit an impossible shot? Phil suspected there was something fishy going on.

So after the Thor fiasco, and ‘ _Donald Blake’_  was released into Dr. Selvig’s custody, Phil had followed Clint. Not really his best plan, but he wasn’t really aiming for number one here. He just wanted to know. 

He found nothing that night aside from ‘Clint prefers scotch over rum’. 

And then the Destroyer happened. 

One of the first people the destroyer hit was Phil’s team. Phil had ducked, thankfully, avoiding most of the blast from the Destroyer. Only his shoulder got hit, and by looks of it, it was just a third degree burn - compared to actually being roasted alive, Phil was glad he only got slightly burnt. 

Phil hissed through the pain until the Destroyer was gone and most of the SHIELD agents going after it. He was just going to close his eyes for a bit when he felt something ice-cold touch his shoulder. He flinched away, but when he opened his eyes, it was to Clint holding him in place. He placed a finger over his lips, silently asking for Phil to keep quiet, before looking around for signs of life. When Clint found none, he turned to Phil again and smiled, he squeezed the burnt shoulder and Phil hissed - the pain shooting from his shoulder to the very tips of his toes like burning fire. 

and then…

and then nothing. 

Phil opened his eyes when Clint let go of his shoulder. He turned to the spot where the burn should have been only to find a strange symbol that looked like an overlapping B and C marked on his skin. It was small - no more than 1”x1” - but it looked like it was carved into Phil’s skin rather than a healing wound. It was also glowing light red, slowly fading into something unnoticeable.

"Well that’s new." Phil said, in light of this new discovery.

"Not really." Clint shrugged. He turned his palm up and started drawing on it, copying one of the tattoos covering his arm, and his eyes started to glow a bright blue. When the glow vanished, Clint had conjured a snowball. In the middle of the desert. "I can control the elements around me. Manipulate matter from state to state. I can even control the wind."

"Huh." Phil heard himself say. "Guess that explains why you never miss, huh."

"Excuse you. That is pure talent." Clint pouted. "My powers are strictly for healing purposes only. And is a secret you have to take to your grave. Or I will stitch your mouth shut. Don’t think I won’t." Clint warned him, wagging his finger in front of Phil.

Phil made the motion of zipping his mouth and throwing away the zip.

"Come on. We’ve got to get you back in the front lines. You have a god to sass." Clint grinned, helping Phil up, the mark, softly glowing red on Phil’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/112140978051/i-dont-know-about-you-guys-but-i-kinda-wanna)


End file.
